


In My Child's Eyes

by hpbrat2



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpbrat2/pseuds/hpbrat2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus sings to his son as the young boy fights sleep. Song fic. Sev is OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Child's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again everyone, just a quick note. To those reading any of my other stories, they are not and will never be abandoned, I just am in college and have a job and have next to no time to write. This is one I wrote in the classes that I do not have a computer in and decided to just type it up and post it for your enjoyment. I do not own the song ("In My Daughter's Eyes" sung by Martina McBride), I just changed the lyrics a little to fit my lovely little world, which also does not belong to me, just the idea. Thanks! Please review!

Severus scooped up his tiny sleeping son from the couch and carried him into his bedroom. He tucked the boy in the small bed and pulled the thick blankets up to his armpits, casting a silent warming charm on his exposed arms, neck and head. he tucked the child's favorite toy, a shimmery blue and silver dragon stuffed animal under his right arm.

Harry rolled over on his side, laying atop the dragon. he stirred as his father stroked his hair. "Papa?" he questioned sleepily.

"It is me child, just sleep," he soothed, stroking the 4-year-old's cheek with the back of his left hand.

"Sing, Papa? Pwease?" he begged sleepily.

"Just one song, my child," Severus compromised with himself after a moment's thought. He knew the boy needed to sleep, but he was unable to deny him any request, especially one as simple as this. His deep baritone began, soothing the child.

+++++++

In my child's eyes, I am a hero

I am strong and wise, and I know no fear

+++++++

Severus's thoughts drifted back to the first time he held his son since infancy, when he picked his son up from the Dursleys.

~~~Flashback~~~

Severus knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive. He was dressed as he always was when not in school in fitted jeans, a comfortable but fitted t-shirt with a jacket of some kind. Today, it was a pair of medium wash, slightly distressed jeans that he'd had for years, a black and white band t-shirt, and a light weight, black leather jacket. On his feet he had a pair of simple black and silver Nike trainers. He looked just like nearly any other 22 year old man that a person would run into on the street. He knocked 3 times firmly.

A horse-faced woman with a too long neck opened the door. Her eyes widened in recognition. "You! Get away from my house!"

"Nice to see you remember, Tuney," he drawled sarcastically. "But I'm not leaving until I can check on Lily's son."

"He's not here!" she screamed as she tried to slam the door.

He caught it easily. "Not a chance. I can feel his magic." He pushed his way inside and followed the trail of magi through the living room. He started up the stairs. About halfway up, he felt the trail of magic directly below him. He rushed back down and into the small hallway.

Petunia was standing in front of the oddly shaped door to the cupboard under the stairs, her arms crossed over her rather flat chest. "Go away Snape."

Annoyed and worried, he petrified her and moved her aside with magic before opening the door and automatically kneeling. a tiny, bruised boy covered in dirt, still in diapers (from the smell, unchanged for quite some time) wrapped in a dirty baby blanket that looked to be in decent condition. He recognized it as the baby blanket he'd given the boy the day he was born. There was nothing else in the cupboard. It had been nine months since his beloved Lily was murdered and her child had been stuck in this hell hole. he child had turned two the previous day, yet he didn't look a day older, physically, than he had the last time Severus had seen him.

"How are you, little one?" he asked gently.

"Who you?" the little boy whimpered, drawing in on himself.

"I was friends with your momma, child. I promised her the day you were born I would always visit you on your birthday. I am a day late, and for that I apologize."

"Yous knowed momma?" the child asked, looking hopeful and terrified.

"I did. We were great friends." He glanced over at Petunia before returning his gaze to the baby. "How would you like to come with me, Harry?"

His eyes lit up only to fall a moment later. "Me no go. Fweak stay in cupboawd."

"Child, I want you to come live with me. You are not a freak. You are my godson, Harrison James Sebastian Potter."

It took nearly 30 minutes before he coaxed the child out of the cupboard and into his arms. He conjured the custody papers and quickly filled them out, still not setting his godson down. He forced them on the now unfrozen Petunia. "Sign them and you will never get the privilege of seeing your nephew again."

She signed all the necessary parts and shoved them back at Severus. "Get out of my house," she hissed.

"With pleasure," he growled and, with the toddler and his blanket, he left the stuffy, cookie cutter house.

Walking down the street, Harry's eyes shielded from the bright August sun in Severus's shoulder. "I've got you child. You'll never have to go back to them. You are my son now."

"My Papa," he heard in a nearly inaudible whisper just before Harry drifted off to sleep.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Severus smiled at the boy who was fighting to keep his eyes opened so he didn't fall asleep before the end of the song.

+++++++

But the truth is plain to see

He was sent to rescue me

I see who I want to be

In my child's eyes

+++++++

~~~Flashback~~~

Severus hesitated before entering the hospital where his best friend lay after giving birth to her baby boy. He didn't know if her husband would welcome him, but Lily requested his presence, so here he was. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and entered the hospital.

He quickly found his way to the maternity wing and knocked twice on the door to room 641.

"Come in, Severus," he heard Lily call.

He entered with a small, green edged blue blanket, charmed to always be soft and the perfect temperature. "How are you feeling, Lilybug?"

"I'm exhausted. Thank you for coming, Sev," she said with a small smile, though he could see the exhaustion she proclaimed in her features.

He kissed her head and passed her the blanket. "I brought this for your son."

"Thank you," she lay her baby across her lap and swaddled him in it, leaving his arms and up free. "You can have a seat. James and Sirius are out celebrating," she rolled her eyes. After he sat, she looked up at him with a small smile. "Would you like to hold your godson?"

He spluttered. "I...I thought...was...isn't Black godfather?"

"We decided on two godfathers instead of a godmother. Or I did and James agreed after a time. Do you want to hold him, Sev?" Before waiting for an answer, she passed him over and settled the child in his arms.

The baby stirred and looked up at him with such trust and love immediately, though he didn't know why. He gently stroked the boy's soft fuzz. "You look a lot like your father, but those eyes are going to be your momma's. There is no denying that. And your ears and nose. Between you and me," he whispered to the wide-eyed baby. "I hope you grow up to be just like your momma."

Lily smiled. "He sees the good in you, Severus, just like I do. You will never fall to the dark side because of that." She put her hand on his knee and the 20-year-old man looked away from the baby for the first time. "When you feel that pull trying to take you to the dark, think of your sweet godson. He will pull you back."

Severus chocked back the tears that were threatening to form. After a few swallows around the lump that had settled in his throat, he asked. "What is his name?"

She smiled. "Harrison, for my father, James, for his father, Sebastian, for you."

He lost the battle to the tears. "It's beautiful, Lily. He's beautiful." His gaze dropped back down to the baby who yawned widely as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~End Flashback~~~

He smiled as his now son looked at him with a sleepy version of those same trusting eyes that he'd first seen over four years ago.

+++++++

In my child's eyes, everyone is equal

Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace

This miracle God gave to me, gives me strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe

In my child's eyes

+++++++

It never ceased to amaze him. To Harrison, it didn't matter what house someone was in or the purity of their blood or their age or gender, he was friendly with everyone, always giving out smiles and waves. Everything was so simple in his son's eyes. Bad always had a way to become good, Lily had been right when she told him the baby would keep him from falling back to the draw of the Dark Arts. It was hard to believe the war had ever happened and easy to believe nothing bad would ever happen.

+++++++

And when he wraps his hand around my finger

Oh it puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a little clearer

I realize what life is all about

+++++++

Harry reached out for his Papa's hand and traced his fingers in his effort to fight off Morpheus's hand. Severus smiled. There was nothing more he loved than curling up around his son as they cuddled on the couch or bed. There was nothing better in the world. It made him feel better, no matter how bad his day had been. Everything made more sense when he was holding his little boy (well, except first year essays, but nothing could really help those).

+++++++

It's hanging on when your heart has had enough

It's giving more when you feel like giving up

+++++++

~~~Flashback~~~

Severus groaned awake to the sounds of his son's screaming cries from the nursery. He hurried out of bed and across the hall. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd had a full night sleep, ever since he'd brought the baby home from their week and a half stay at the hospital to get him healed op.

Occasionally he longed for his old life. Without a screaming baby, no dirty diapers, no tripping over toys in the middle of the night, no crying over spilled milk (literally). It was enough to make him long for his quiet bachelor's way of life.

He scooped up the two year old from the tiny railed bed he had him sleeping in. Almost immediately, Harry stopped crying and snuggled into his papa's warmth, thumb firmly in mouth, free hand clutching at Severus's grey cotton t-shirt. It was hard. It was bloody difficult, but he knew this was what the boy needed and he was the only one who could provide it. He carried the boy over to the rocking chair with the, now clean, baby blanket and sat back, settling in to rock the boy for the rest of the night.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Yes, it was hard sometimes, more difficult than he could have imagined, but he'd never give his baby boy up.

+++++++

I've seen the light

It's in my child's eyes

+++++++

Severus smiled again, once more stroking back the messy locks. No matter how tough things were, he would always have his son and would always be there for his son. He could definitely tell the young boy was picking u on some of his habits, both good and bad.

Part of him was terrified for his son to grow up and move away, and part of him was thrilled the boy had the chance and he couldn't wait to see his son grow and have grandchildren.

But that was years away. For now, he just had to live in the present with his beautiful, tiny son. And there was no place he would rather be.

+++++++

In my child's eyes, I can see the future

A reflection of who I am and what will be

Though he'll grow and someday leave

Maybe raise a family

When I'm gone I hope you'll see how happy he made me

For I'll be there

In my child's eyes.

+++++++

Yes, there was definitely no better place to be, Severus mused to himself as he gently freed his hand from his sleeping son's loose grip, kissed his head and left the nursery soundlessly, pausing to look back at the peaceful little boy.


End file.
